


got a thing about you (and it won't go away)

by softbeoms



Series: gifts [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beomjun are idiots but that's not new!!! at all!!, i'm back again with the dramatic confession, some accidental potion consumption for lols, the more accurate way to tag this would be "idiots to lovers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeoms/pseuds/softbeoms
Summary: “Hi hyung,” Beomgyu greeted, the smile on his face too radiant for midnight. Yeonjun took a quick look at his face, at the rest of him. He seemed perfectly fine. “You look like shit.”Thatmade Yeonjun pause. He looked down at himself, at his out-of-sorts uniform and the mud on his boots. The mud was from the trek to the greenhouses when he went to Herbology this afternoon. His uniform was all crooked because Yeonjun couldn’t sit still while studying. But even then, he didn’t lookthatbad. Not likeshit, surely, right?Usually, he wouldn’t care, he’d just call Beomgyu a knobhead or something and then pull him close to give him a noogie but Yeonjun was tired. And this past afternoon was emotionally taxing enough.“Not your clothes silly hyung,” Beomgyu piped up again, a funny little smile on his face that meant he saw straight through to Yeonjun’s mind. “You look tired. Hyung looks prettier when he’s well-rested.”Huh.(Or: Yeonjun smelled Beomgyu in his Amortentia. Beomgyu accidentally consumed some government-grade Veritaserum. Yeonjun was about to give up on everything.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189802
Comments: 17
Kudos: 298





	got a thing about you (and it won't go away)

**Author's Note:**

> so hello!!!! my god this fic shouldn't have taken this long but i just started college and it's out to kill me so WHOOP. 
> 
> **a few things:**  
>  \- this was technically supposed to be a fic for a friend's birthday but i ended up missing that by a Wide Margin. but it DID end up being posted on another friend's birthday so that's rad???  
> \- that being said, this is a belated birthday gift to **carm** and **kaye** , and a birthday gift to **max**. i love u three lots.  
> \- amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. a quality it has is that it smells different for every person, taking on the scents of the things they love most.  
> \- veritaserum is an odorless, colorless truth serum. it's also fool-proof. i fudge a bit with how long it's supposed to affect a person but that's chill rules are stupid.  
> \- the boys' hogwarts houses are as follows:  
> soobin - gryffindor  
> yeonjun - slytherin  
> beomgyu - hufflepuff  
> taehyun - ravenclaw  
> hyuka - hufflepuff  
> do i have a basis for these house placements? no but i feel like i'm right.  
> \- title lifted from [real love song by nothing but thieves.](https://youtu.be/aiAg4OO_1hk)
> 
> this is not betaed!!! any mistakes are mine as always. 
> 
> **if you like it, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos!**
> 
> **[DISCLAIMER: TXT AS DEPICTED HERE ARE NOT MEANT TO REFLECT THE MEMBERS IN REAL LIFE WHATSOEVER. THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL.]**

“What the fuck did you do?” Yeonjun asked immediately upon entering the Slytherin common room and finding four of the last people he wanted to look at right now piled in one of the armchairs. (An exaggeration, but Yeonjun was fresh from the library after 2 hours of cramming. He would like some peace and the hooligans he’d made the mistake of befriending were far from peaceful.)

“Why assume we did something?” came Soobin’s voice from the pile. Taehyun and Kai were at the topmost layer of the stack of idiots, both of them smiling at him in a way that only exacerbated his suspicion. “We never do anything wrong. We have never done anything wrong ever.”

“I have a three-ring binder in my dorm that says otherwise,” Yeonjun barked back. His back was aching like a motherfucker. He wanted this done already. 

“Okay so we might have done something,” Taehyun conceded. “But it was also accidental. So keep that in mind.” 

Yeonjun seriously doubted that, but he flailed a hand at them to get them moving. One by one, Taehyun, Kai, and Soobin peeled themselves off the armchair, moving so slowly that Yeonjun wondered how much damage control they’d have to do in the morning. When Soobin moved back, there was only Beomgyu left in the chair, looking a little winded, his hair flattened against his forehead. 

Yeonjun released a slow exhale at the sight of him. There had been another reason why he didn’t want to see the four of them tonight. 

“Hi hyung,” Beomgyu greeted, the smile on his face too radiant for midnight. Yeonjun took a quick look at his face, at the rest of him. He seemed perfectly fine. “You look like shit.” 

_That_ made Yeonjun pause. He looked down at himself, at his out-of-sorts uniform and the mud on his boots. The mud was from the trek to the greenhouses when he went to Herbology this afternoon. His uniform was all crooked because Yeonjun couldn’t sit still while studying. But even then, he didn’t look _that_ bad. Not like _shit_ , surely, right? 

Usually, he wouldn’t care, he’d just call Beomgyu a knobhead or something and then pull him close to give him a noogie but Yeonjun was tired. And this past afternoon was emotionally taxing enough. 

“Not your clothes silly hyung,” Beomgyu piped up again, a funny little smile on his face that meant he saw straight through to Yeonjun’s mind. “You look tired. Hyung looks prettier when he’s well-rested.” 

_Huh._

There was a lull after that, Yeonjun’s eyebrows making the climb up his forehead and the three other boys sighing, looking pained. 

“So,” Yeonjun breathed, taking a bit of pleasure from how quickly Soobin, Kai, and Taehyun snapped to look at him. “What exactly did you do?” 

“They dared me to drink something,” Beomgyu said, holding out an arm to stop Kai from jumping him. “Pulled out a potion from the cabinet at random and I drank it.” 

Yeonjun very badly wanted to disassociate right now. “Where was the cabinet, Beomgyu?” 

“The one by the dungeons. Next to the potion master’s office.” 

Yeonjun pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. “Who dared you?” 

“Soobin hyu—” 

“No one!” Soobin shrieked, one of his hands clapped over Beomgyu’s mouth. “He did it of his own volition!” 

“Soobin what the hell,” Yeonjun yelled, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. Yeonjun was used to their groups’ antics for the most part, and hell he was most often the ringleader when it came to their more convoluted plots. They were a rowdy bunch by nature, but Soobin’s levelheadedness was a constant just as much as their mischief was. The seventh year could be as chaotic as the rest of them, but he reined them in most of the time. The perfect control tower. So to hear _this_...

“I promise I have a reason,” Soobin said, a hint of a plea in his voice. He’d never been faced with Yeonjun’s “disappointed voice” (which was a thing that existed, apparently; Yeonjun still thought it was bullshit) before. “I’ll tell you about it later but I promise there’s a reason. And the reason is very valid.” 

“Soobin what did you dare him to drink,” Yeonjun changed the subject, knowing that they wouldn’t get anywhere at this rate. He threw his bag down and crossed the room quickly, reaching Beomgyu and pulling him up to stand. He didn’t _look_ broken. No scratches or bruises. Yeonjun raked a hand through Beomgyu’s hair and found no bumps. He looked _fine_. 

“Hyung smells like grass and old books. I like it a lot,” Beomgyu said, and Yeonjun really had no idea what to make of that. 

“Gyu,” Yeonjun started, deciding not to acknowledge what the younger just said or he might do something embarrassing, “what did you drink?” 

“I don’t know,” Beomgyu was still smiling, like he found the whole affair deeply amusing. “I pulled a bottle down at random and it looked and smelled okay so I drank it.” 

“He’s been acting normal all afternoon,” Kai said, going to stand next to Beomgyu. “He’s just been. I don’t know. Weirder, I guess.” 

“Weirder how?” 

“More annoying,” Taehyun added. Beomgyu glared at him, but the Ravenclaw was unbothered, sitting down in one of the couches with an air of grave exhaustion. “He called Kai a coconut head and told me that he found it confusing how a person as tall as me had short bitch fury so potent.” 

“I’m not wrong though! And Kai _does_ look like a coconut. A baby coconut. It wasn’t a negative comment, you’re just looking at it from the wrong perspective.” 

“He also kept whining about wanting to see you,” Soobin said, and god the fireplace looked so tempting. Yeonjun really wanted to jump into it. “Like, more so than usual.” 

“I always want to see hyung, I feel like this information is irrelevant,” Beomgyu said, like he couldn’t help it. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at him, ignored the way his heartbeat quickened at the words, and held a hand up to press against Beomgyu’s forehead. He wasn’t too warm, just normal. What the fuck was going on?

“Hyung has nice hands,” Beomgyu said, and Yeonjun snatched his hand away like the younger burned him. 

The four of them look at each other and then look at Beomgyu. He seemed, in every sense of the word, _fine_. It was really just the talking—

“You all look stupid, staring at me like that.” 

—and they didn’t know how they could explain that away to his professors. But they were stumped as to what it could possibly be. Beomgyu didn’t remember anything written on the bottle before he drank it, and the others affirmed that the bottle was blank. Yeonjun was _tired_ and his heart was _pounding_. He didn’t know what to make of any of this. 

“Hyung,” Soobin said after a while, one of his hands going to Yeonjun’s shoulder. “He seems fine.” 

Yeonjun shot him a look as if to say “Is he really?” and the younger added, “For the most part. The potion he took seems harmless. And we can’t really take him to the hospital wing for this, he’d just be sent back.” 

“And we’d get in trouble if they find out how this happened to me,” Beomgyu piped in. “Soobin hyung is a prefect, too, so it would look even worse.” 

“Thank you for your input, Beomgyu,” Soobin said tightly. He turned back to Yeonjun. “I think the only thing we can do right now is sleep on it.” 

And Yeonjun _hated_ the idea. He really did. The thought of letting Beomgyu go back to his dorm without knowing what possible side-effects could happen to him made Yeonjun’s stomach churn with discomfort. But he also knew that it was the best thing they could do right now. So he let them leave, bidding all of them a good night and a stern warning to be careful. Beomgyu left last, turning to look at Yeonjun before he could step out of the common room door. 

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, hyung,” he said, smiling up at Yeonjun. He didn’t even let Yeonjun say anything before the door closed behind him with a soft _click_. 

Yeonjun released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, held a hand up to his chest. His heart felt thunderous against his palm. 

He wasn’t surviving tomorrow. 

Yeonjun didn’t see them at breakfast the next day. It wouldn’t usually cause him to panic, but with the events of last night still fresh in his mind, it shot him into motion immediately. He grabbed a bread roll from a bowl near the doors and bolted from the Great Hall, ignoring any questions fired his way. 

The path to the Hufflepuff common room was a familiar one by now, and Yeonjun made it to the doors in record time, panting out an errant “honey badger” before hastily letting himself in. A few other students were coming out, probably on their way to breakfast, and Yeonjun could only spare them a wave and a quick smile before rushing up to the boys' dorm. 

Beomgyu had three roommates, and when Yeonjun crashed through the door, only one of them was still around, staring at him in concern alongside the four people he’d been looking for all morning. 

“You—” he heaved, pointing an accusatory finger at his friends. “You—weren’t—at—breakfast.” He broke off into coughs, bending over to put his hands on his knees. His legs were shaking and his lungs burned like a motherfucker. 

He stood there for a moment to collect himself until he felt something cold touch his cheeks. It was Kai, holding a glass of water to his face. Yeonjun took it gratefully, chugging it down in three gulps. 

“Thanks,” he breathed, passing the glass back to Kai and straightening to his full height once more. He stared at his friends for a short bit, pursing his lips. They looked nervous. He took a quick look around the dorm; Beomgyu’s roommate had finally left. _Fuck it_. 

He made a running start, jumping before his legs could hit the bed and landing on Taehyun, Soobin, and Beomgyu. His chin was hit by the top of Taehyun’s head and his legs felt like they were about to snap off, but the others’ groans of pain were worth it. Kai was laughing, Yeonjun could hear the screeching from here. 

“Hyung, oh my god,” someone said, probably Taehyun. 

“Don’t make me worry like that,” Yeonjun said. Everyone fell silent. 

“Sorry hyungie,” Beomgyu’s voice said, apologetic. He was under Yeonjun’s left arm it seemed; Yeonjun felt a hand take his. He squeezed, and Yeonjun squeezed back. Apology accepted. 

They rearrange themselves properly after that, and Yeonjun took the liberty of performing another check-up of Beomgyu. He got the younger to sit up and hold out his arms. No new bruising, or spots, or anything that could indicate that something went wrong. The sixth year looked _fine_. _Normal_. But he still kept talking, making casual commentary that Yeonjun knew for a fact Beomgyu wouldn’t usually say aloud. 

“Soobin hyung, your socks are ugly.” 

“Kai needs a haircut soon, you’re starting to look like a mop.” 

“Yeonjun hyung, you smell really nice.” 

And it wasn’t that Beomgyu wasn’t honest. He _was_. But he was rarely this forthcoming or borderline rude. It was off-putting and, quite frankly, dangerous for Yeonjun’s blood pressure. It was hard to be around Beomgyu, much less look at him, whenever he spouted something about Yeonjun, because they were always nicer. Sweeter. Yeonjun was having a hard time reconciling the word “sweet” with Choi Beomgyu. 

(And that was a blatant fucking lie, because Beomgyu was a sweetheart and Yeonjun knew that. But lying to himself was at least making his heart rate slow down some so the bullshit continued.) 

Yeonjun found out that they skipped out on breakfast to try and figure out how to get Beomgyu to stop doing...whatever it was he was doing. They hadn’t reached a breakthrough by the time Yeonjun got here, and even with Yeonjun’s input, their success rate wasn’t high. Beomgyu couldn’t seem to help but talk, like it was a compulsion. And by the end of it, he was just as frustrated as they were. 

When they couldn’t hold off on going to classes anymore, Soobin told them to get going with a sigh. 

“We’ll just have to live through it,” the seventh year said, patting Beomgyu’s head in a comforting gesture. “Let’s reconvene for lunch at the Great Hall. We’ll figure it out then I hope.” 

They seriously doubted it, but they nodded nonetheless. Beomgyu was strangely quiet as they got ready, his mouth pursed to the side. There was a slump to his shoulders that Yeonjun disliked a lot, a heaviness to his movements as he got his school things together. Yeonjun knew what this meant. _Now, this just won’t do._

“Gyu-ah,” Yeonjun called, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. The younger jolted at being addressed, looked at Yeonjun with raised eyebrows. His mouth was still pinched shut. 

Yeonjun crossed the short distance between them and threw his arms around Beomgyu without a second thought, shoving his face into the younger’s neck. He felt Beomgyu stiffen, but seconds passed and he relaxed into Yeonjun’s hold, his forehead meeting Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun breathed in, exhaled through his mouth. _Bergamot oranges, plain black tea, and lavender_. Beomgyu shivered. Yeonjun felt like he was touching the core of the sun. 

“You’ll be okay,” he said, the words soft against the skin of Beomgyu’s throat. “We’ve got you.” He hesitated before adding, “ _I’ve_ got you.” 

Beomgyu nodded, held Yeonjun a little tighter. 

Before they walked out of the dorm room, Yeonjun took Beomgyu’s hand and gave it a squeeze. It got Yeonjun a smile in return. _Mission accomplished_. 

They didn’t figure it out by lunchtime. Yeonjun tried not to be pessimistic about it, but things were just getting depressing. 

“He called Binns, and I quote, ‘less interesting than a race with snails’,” Kai reported, piling food on his plate with zeal. The consequences of skipping breakfast were starting to catch up with all of them; even Beomgyu and Taehyun, the two with the weakest appetites, had full plates. “It’s honestly a miracle he hasn’t been sent to detention yet.” 

“I did lose a lot of house points though,” Beomgyu said. Yeonjun cut a glance to the hourglasses at the end of the Great Hall and indeed the Hufflepuff one was looking a tad low. “Bet Prof. Kim will _love_ that.” 

There were only a few more stories of outbursts, thankfully. Some of them were even laughed off by the looser professors. 

“Professor Park’s always been cool,” Beomgyu mused. “He _does_ need a date though.” 

When it was time for them to head off to their afternoon classes, they weren’t any closer to a solution but Beomgyu was at least in better spirits. He hugged Yeonjun before going off with Kai to Herbology, telling him that he couldn’t “wait to see him later” and leaving Yeonjun with a wide smile and heart palpitations. 

Soobin’s smile was knowing as they made their way down to the dungeons for Potions, their next class a joint one between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Yeonjun didn’t like the look on his face very much. 

“I don’t like the look on your face very much.” 

Soobin only smiled wider. “I’m starting to think you like the extra attention he’s giving you.” 

Yeonjun had nothing to say to that. His book bag, however, was pretty eloquent, hitting Soobin’s back with a satisfyingly loud _thump_. 

Their professor wasn’t there yet when Yeonjun and Soobin arrived. The cauldrons at the front of the class were already set up though, and Yeonjun braced himself before walking in. The smell hit him instantly, and Yeonjun breathed it in slowly, let it fill him up like wine. 

_Bergamot oranges, plain black tea, and lavender._

Soobin was red in the face as they set their things down on their shared desk, having smelled the Amortentia too. He’d told Yeonjun in a rush what he smelled in the potion that afternoon, having pulled Yeonjun into a secluded hallway. He’d been red then too, almost steaming at the ears. Yeonjun had repeatedly asked him what was wrong but it took a good five minutes before Soobin could look him in the eye and say it:

_“I smelled morning dew and lemonade, hyung.”_

Morning dew from early morning Quidditch practices, lemonade from his cologne. Taehyun and Yeonjun were the only two in their friend group who played for their houses, and Yeonjun didn’t like lemonade. 

Soobin wouldn’t calm down afterward, so Yeonjun did the only thing he could think of at the time. 

_“I think it’s Beomgyu,”_ he’d said, watching the realization sink into Soobin’s face. _“Who I smell in the Amortentia, I mean. It’s Beomgyu.”_

There had been no doubt in Yeonjun’s mind when their professor unveiled the potion and he got close enough to smell it. He knew those scents anywhere, could pick them out in a crowd of thousands. 

Bergamot from the perfume his mother liked to buy for him. Plain black tea because it was all he drank in the morning. Lavender from the detergent he used. 

Yeonjun had left the dungeons and fled to the library, spent 2 hours pointlessly staring at his course notes, and had retreated to his common room to try and clear his head. But when he opened the door, he only found the person he was trying to avoid. He’d walked closer to him and was hit with the same three things and a brand new revelation he wasn’t ready for. 

_Bergamot oranges, plain black tea, and lavender._

_What you smell in the Amortentia is specific to what you love the most._

_Yeonjun loved Beomgyu the most._

And then there was the thing with Beomgyu, that he kept talking. That he kept saying things and they were sending Yeonjun’s brain into space because of how sweet they were. And the thing was, Yeonjun was used to Beomgyu complimenting him. The younger would do it casually even before this whole debacle, but they were never this _frank_. There was always a hint of a wheedle before, a sign that Beomgyu wanted something and thought that Yeonjun would be able to give it to him. 

But now, he said his compliments the same way he said his lecture notes when he was revising. Like he was only stating plain, basic facts. Yeonjun didn’t know how to handle it. 

“Hyung, I missed you last night. I always miss you,” he’d said as they were leaving the Hufflepuff common room this morning. 

“Hyung, you look pretty today,” he’d said when Yeonjun met them at the Gryffindor table for lunch. 

“Hyung, I like your arms. I want you to carry me around,” he’d said while Yeonjun was pouring himself orange juice. 

It made his insides feel ridiculous, threatening to bubble over like champagne or a potion that spent too much time over an open fire. He was almost thankful that he didn’t share any classes with the Hufflepuffs this year because just these few bits of time he spent with Beomgyu already felt overwhelming. He didn’t want to imagine how today would go if he had classes with him. 

Their professor arrived then, snapping Yeonjun out of his thoughts. He was carrying another cauldron, smaller than the vat that contained the Amortentia. 

“Hello, hello, yes good afternoon to you all, my apologies for being late,” he huffed, placing the cauldron down softly on his desk. “I think some students broke into my cabinet again, I couldn’t find the sample for this potion. Had to break out a batch that’s in progress.” 

The words sent a simultaneous jolt and chill down Yeonjun’s spine. He tried not to make eye contact with Soobin, who out of the corner of his eye he could see was shaking slightly. 

“It’s our lesson for today!” the professor continued, blissfully unaware to Yeonjun and Soobin’s shared breakdown. “We’ll be finishing up Amortentia this afternoon and moving on to this potion, which I think you lot have heard of at least once.” He took the lid off the cauldron, and smiled down at its contents like a scheming god. “Veritaserum! The most powerful truth serum in the wizarding world.” 

Yeonjun’s jaw dropped, his stomach dropping alongside it to rest somewhere by his ankles. He couldn’t help it this time, he turned to Soobin, who was already looking at him.

He wracked his brain for what Beomgyu said to describe what he drank, something about it not tasting or smelling like anything—

“This batch here is government-grade. While Veritaserum is known for being tasteless, colorless, and odorless—”

_Bingo._

They opted to eat dinner in the Slytherin common room at Soobin and Yeonjun’s suggestion. They didn’t want to be overheard. 

“We figured out what’s wrong with Beomgyu,” Soobin said the minute they set their plates down on the carpet. They’d smuggled food in with the house-elves’ help. (Thank god Kai was friendly with them.)

The other three paused, setting down their cutlery with a synchronicity that, on a better day, would make Yeonjun laugh. They turned to Soobin and Yeonjun, expressions grave. 

“He drank Veritaserum,” Yeonjun said. “He drank a bottle of a government-grade version of the most powerful truth serum. Congratulations.” 

A beat of silence, and then the laughter started. 

Raucous, loud, _howling_ laughter. Kai and Taehyun were beside themselves, rolling around on the common room floor, their dinners forgotten. Soobin couldn’t help joining them after a few moments, laughing so hard he was practically lying down. Yeonjun himself was chuckling, a little relieved that the potion ended up being truly harmless and a little panicked at the implications. 

Because Beomgyu drank a truth serum. He’d been saying what he thought was true this whole day. 

_“I always miss you.”_

“Oh my GOD,” Beomgyu yelled, bringing Yeonjun out of his head. His hands were over his ears. He was bent over, his knees up to his face, but it did nothing to hide the furious blush on his cheeks. “WHAT THE FUCK.” 

Yeonjun started laughing in earnest then. He tucked away those thoughts for now. He’ll go over them later. 

For now, he could laugh. 

“Hyung?” 

Yeonjun hummed, twisting in his seat to see who called him. He’d just started his breakfast but it was fine; any word of complaint died on his tongue when he saw it was Beomgyu. 

The younger looked nervous, his fingers all bunched up together and his mouth curled in. Yeonjun was about to ask him what was wrong but the younger beat him to speaking. 

“Can we talk outside?” 

Nerves washed over Yeonjun at the words, but he nodded, stood up. Beomgyu walked ahead of him, and Yeonjun took advantage of that to try and think of what he might have said wrong last night. After they’d finished eating, Beomgyu had, for the most part, continued to yell up a storm about what happened to him. He’d been laughing by the end of it all, flaming up at any mention of what he said. He was embarrassed, but he’d seemed okay. Like he would be able to walk it off. 

What did Yeonjun do?

Beomgyu lead them to a corridor a few ways away from the entrance of the Great Hall, and Yeonjun came to a stop when the younger did. He turned around, looking Yeonjun in the eye and there was something like resignation in them. _What was going on?_

“Hyung,” Beomgyu started. He seemed to be steeling himself for something. “So I’m guessing you know now.” 

“Know what?” Yeonjun was really confused now. 

Beomgyu’s face crumpled a little. He was getting angry. Why was he getting angry? 

“Hyung don’t play dumb.” 

“Beomgyu I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about right now.” 

“Yesterday!” Beomgyu yelled, his eyes squeezing shut. “With the serum! And the things I said!” 

“Yes, those things happened!” Yeonjun couldn’t help but yell back. “I’m not following, Gyu. Your hyung is an idiot, you know that. You need to be clearer.” 

The younger’s eyes opened then, and the look of them was like a shot to Yeonjun’s chest. They were watery, tears lingering around his lash line and threatening to fall down at any moment. It didn’t matter what Yeonjun did anymore, he was an _asshole_ for making this boy almost cry. 

“Cub, what’s wrong?” Yeonjun asked, taking a step closer to try and do _something_ but then—

“Wait!” Beomgyu held out a hand, and Yeonjun stopped. “Okay, so you really don’t know. All right. I can work with that.” His arm dropped to his side and he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. When they opened, there was a new seriousness to them. Yeonjun gulped. His heart was a hummingbird in his rib cage. 

“Choi Yeonjun hyung,” Beomgyu started. “I am in love with you.” 

Yeonjun’s chest felt like it was going to collapse. 

“I want to kiss your stupid face,” the sixth year continued. “I want to hold your hand. I wanna take you on dates. I always miss you when you aren’t here. You make me really happy.” The smile on Beomgyu’s face was beatific with an undercurrent of steel, like he was preparing for the worst. Yeonjun wanted to tell him that it was unnecessary, if only his mouth would _move_. 

“I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to say it.” And then Beomgyu bowed, and Yeonjun really wanted to hug him. He wanted to hug him so much. “I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship, although I would understand if you want me to keep my distance from now on.” 

There were few words to describe what Yeonjun was feeling. It was as if he had eaten the sun for breakfast and it was now in his stomach, his chest, everywhere. Egg-yolk yellow and light as air and so, so, _so_ warm. He could eat the world raw. 

“Bergamot oranges,” he breathed. Beomgyu jolted, straightening slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed. “We had a lesson on Amortentia, and that’s what I smelled in it. Bergamot oranges, plain black tea, and lavender.” 

Yeonjun had never felt more thankful than that moment that he had working eyes; there were very few pleasures in life that matched up to watching realization dawn in gentle steps on Beomgyu’s face: 

First, his eyebrows smoothing. 

Second, his mouth dropping open. 

Last, his eyes, clearing and brightening. 

When Beomgyu was in his fourth year, he received a letter on Valentine’s Day from an admirer the year below. He’d let them read it after dinner, tucked into one corner of the Gryffindor common room and passing the note between curious hands. It was a pretty poetic letter for a third year student, and Yeonjun had been impressed by it. There was one line in particular that stood out to him. He’d even pointed it out to Beomgyu, telling him that if he ever finds out who sent it to him, he should thank them for that line. 

_Your eyes always look so gently upon the things you love. Like you’re touching them, loving them through sight alone. I sometimes wish to have you look at me like that._

When Yeonjun first read it, he didn’t get what the person meant by it. What does it mean to look at someone like you’re touching them? But now, looking into Beomgyu’s face, as open and sweet as a new dawn, he understood. 

He wasn’t prepared for Beomgyu to crash into him, nearly sending them to the floor if not for Yeonjun resetting his footing to keep them upright. The younger’s arms were around his neck, one hand caught in his hair. He was staring into Yeonjun’s soul, his mouth curled in a trembling, hopeful smile. 

“You mean that?” he asked, and Yeonjun wanted to melt around this boy. Wanted to show him everything, because while Yeonjun had only named the feeling in his chest recently, the feeling itself was old. If Yeonjun were to trace it back to where it first sparked he’d only come up lost. What that afternoon in the dungeons did was only confirm to Yeonjun what he already knew. 

“I do, cub,” he said, leaning down to press his forehead to Beomgyu’s. “Every word.”

His love was baked into his bones, Yeonjun knew. It was in every single one of his cells. 

Bergamot oranges and plain black tea and lavender. 

Beomgyu shifted in his arms, leaned up and into Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun was more than happy to meet him in the middle. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! <3  
> writing twt: [@altbeomjuns](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns%22)  
> moodboard tweet is [here](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns/status/1353959367448510464?s=20)
> 
> p.s.: to carm, kaye, and max if ur reading this: I REALLY DO WISH I COULD HAVE WRITTEN YOU ALL INDIVIDUAL THINGS :((( I CAN ONLY OFFER THIS FOR NOW I'LL DO IT PROPERLY NEXT TIME PROMISE


End file.
